Granny Goodness
Granny Goodness is a villainess from the DC comics and media. She is a member of the extraterrestrial pantheon of gods known as the New Gods and a loyal follower of Darkseid. Origin Granny Goodness did not begin as one of the higher-level residents of Apokolips, but was instead one of the "Lowlies"–the brutally oppressed peasant class. She was removed from her parents and trained to be one of Darkseid's "Hounds" (his elite soldiers). One part of their training was to train their dog; Goodness named hers Mercy. Through combat and training, the two bonded. As the final step of her initiation into life as a Hound, she was told to kill her beloved pet. Instead, she killed her trainer for issuing this order. When Darkseid asked why, she answered that "to have done otherwise would have robbed my lord of a most valuable asset", telling him that Mercy would obey her first, but him foremost. Testing this, Darkseid ordered Mercy to kill Goodness. Mercy attacked Goodness, forcing Goodness to kill her pet. Darkseid was impressed, telling Goodness that she had graduated with honors. "You have trained Mercy so well in my name that perhaps you'll do as well training others whose blind obedience I will one day require". Darkseid had Goodness run the training facility for his elite soldiers, where she used brainwashing and torture, in a brutal parody of child care, to turn the innocent into fanatical warriors willing to kill or die for Darkseid's glory. Since the war between Apokolips and New Genesis first moved to Earth, Granny Goodness has often run Earthly orphanages, looking for potential warriors for Darkseid. Granny runs the "orphanage" on Apokolips and is the chief of the Female Furies. She also raised Scott Free, the son of Highfather of New Genesis who had been traded for Darkseid's son as part of a peace treaty. Scott Free (AKA Mister Miracle) became the first child to successfully escape one of her Orphanages. Granny Goodness is arguably one of the most infamous faces of Darkseid’s Elite. One of his most loyal subjects, Granny came from the peasant class of Apokolips, until she was taken from her parents and chosen to become one of Darkseid’s hounds. She proved her worth when she showed Darkseid her ability to train others to follow his orders willingly, leading to him making her a trainer for fighters. Goodness not only trains others to fight for Darkseid’s glory but is the chief leader of the Female Furies, her personal project of female warriors serving Darkseid. Television Appearance ''Superman: the Animated Series'' Granny Goodness appears in the cartoon series Superman: the Animated Series as a minor villainess and a loyal minion of Darkseid's court. ''Smallville'' Granny Goodness is minor villainess in season 10 of Smallville, and a minion of Darkseid. ''Young Justice Outsiders'' Set up as the head of Hollywood Studio Good World (GW) Simular to Warner Bros. (WB) Gretchen Good. Who runs such things as Beast Boy TElvison Show Granny is a key villian in Season 3. Movie Appearance ''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' Granny Goodness appears as the secondary antagonist in the animated film Superman/Batman: Apocalypse as a servant of Darkseid and leader of the honor guard, which were her girls, the Female Furies. ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' Granny Goodness appears in the DC animated film Justice League: Gods and Monsters. She is seen in a flashback of Bekka's origin. She is present during the meeting in which Highfather and Darkseid seal a peace pact, symbolized by the marriage of Bekka and Orion. She performs the ceremony, but shortly after Darkseid and his allies are ambushed and slaughtered by New Genesis' Gods. She is shot in the head by one of the flower maids. Alternate Versions Granny Goodness has appeared in Tiny Titans as well as an alternate future in which Darkseid obtained the Anti-Life Equation, in this alternate future she was transformed into "Granmother Box" - a corruption of the New God technology known as Mother Boxes. Goals and Ambitions Granny Goodness hopes to remain a very loyal asset to Darkseid. She happily does anything he wishes. Trivia *She was created by the late Jack Kirby, who modelled Granny's appearance off of the late Phyllis Diller. *Despite her name being Goodness her nature is far from Good. Navigation Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Aliens Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Deities Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Nameless Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fanatics Category:Brainwashers Category:Supervillains Category:Revived Category:Delusional Category:Dark Knights Category:Arena Masters Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Smallville Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Suicidal Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Guardians Category:Control Freaks Category:Movie Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Sadomasochists